To Save the One
by Checat
Summary: IYYH This is my first fanfic. Kagome returns to her time and someone seals the well behind her. Enter Kurama. Will he keep her from depression, or will she sucome to it? And what's wrong with Keiko? KagxKur Rating wil go up for stuff in later chapters
1. It Begins

Checat: I'm new at this, so don't kill me, please! This is my first fanfic. I know it's short, but I have no time to write more at the moment. Future chapters will be much longer. I would really appreciate criticism, but try not be too harsh.- 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to their creators (lucky )

* * *

It Begins

Kagome sighed and her head dropped to her chest. 'Why can't he just let me go?' she pondered as Inuyasha ranted and raved a few feet in front of her.

"You went home two weeks ago!" Inuyasha yelled as he paced. "Now you want to go back again! Do you know just how close to my brother's land we are! We've been trying to get here for days! We just found it! Come on, Kagome…."

The last line made Kagome look up. Inuyasha's ears were plastered against his head and he had squatted two feet in front of her. 'He looks like a lost puppy,' Kagome thought and felt a pang in her heart. She smiled sadly and reached out to rub one of his ears.

"How long will you be gone, Kagome?" piped Shippou, who was sitting in the basket on her bike.

"Not long," Kagome replied, smiling sweetly at Shippou. "Probably only a couple of days. I need restock on bandages and ramen."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh and stood, knocking Kagome's hand away.

"You've got tree days, wench!" he huffed, turning his back to her. Her eye twitched and she was about to sit him, but decided against it.

"Thank you!" Kagome jumped and grabbed her pack, then kissed Shippou on the top of his head. She had a bad feeling, but brushed it off and started walking away. She looked back and saw Inuyasha pick up her bike and start following her with an annoyed look. She smiled and continued walking, her spirits lifted.

'It's good to see them in a good mood, especially Shippou. I didn't realize her was so attached to Sango.' Kagome thought back to when Sango and Miroku had left. It had been a sad day indeed. Everyone cried except Inuyasha, but if he had talked, Kagome suspected he would have let out a sob. Miroku and Sango decided to go off and travel instead of staying in Japan. They left together and Kagome hoped that one day they would return together.

After an long and uneventful walk back to Kaede's village, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou all sat down and ate together. No words were passed as the small group sat in a comfortable silence. It was broken when Kagome stood to leave.

"Be careful, Child," Kaede muttered. "return safely."

Kagome nodded and left the hut, making her way to and through Inuyasha's Forest. The trek seemed shorter than it had been two weeks earlier, but Kagome wasn't complaining. Soon she was at the well and had thrown her pack over. As soon as she heard the dull thud, she leapt over it and held her breath.

When she was on the other side, she picked up her pack and hurried up the ladder and out of the well house. She missed the faint blue glow that issued from it, and also the creaking of the God Tree.

* * *

Yuusuke growled and threw the chess board to the floor.

"How the hell did you talk me into this, Kurama!" he shouted, shaking his fist at Kurama.

Kurama looked at the watch on his wrist and then at Yuusuke. "I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with a Shinto priest that I'm supposed to be at soon. Our rematch will have to wait, Yuusuke."

"Whatever," Yuusuke grumbled. "Just make sure you don't forget."

Kurama inwardly smirked as he slid into his coat. He flipped up the collar and turned away from Yuusuke. The shrine was a few blocks away, so he decided to go ahead leave.

* * *

T. B. C.  
(a.s.a.p.)

Checat: Not my best work, but it's the beginning and my first fic!. I swear it'll get better! Please, feel free to review and say whatever you want.


	2. Findings

Checat: Chapter two! Horrah! Yeah, I'll let you read now... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Findings

Kagome sat up straight and looked around. 'What was that?' She looked out her window and felt small pang in her heart. 'The well!' She jumped up, nocking her chair over and ran from her room. She half stumbled half flew down the stairs. She knocked her brother to the floor and ran right past her mom, who spilled the tea she carrying. Everyone watched as she ran outside, leaving the door wide open. Her mother and grandpa exchanged worried glances and hurried after her. Souta looked down at Bouyo and shrugged then followed after them.

Kagome went straight to the well. 'Something's happened!' She flung open the door to the well house and jumped down the stairs. She leapt over the rim of the well and landed hard on the ground at the bottom. She lay there in a crumbled heap for a few seconds before crying out.

"NOOOO!" she sobbed, banging her fists on the ground. "No! No! No! No! No!" She banged her fist one more time then lay her head down. Her tears pooled beneath her.

Souta arrived at the well seconds after his mother, and his grandfather stood a little ways behind him, panting. He has heard his sister's scream and looked over the edge.

"Are you ok sis?" he asked, panick lacing his voice.

She shook her head and mumbled a 'no'. "The well is...sealed."

Their mother gasped and her hand flew to cover her mouth. Souta stared blankly for moment then burst into tears. He fell to the ground and did much the same as Kagome had done.

Kagome pulled herself up the rope ladder and out of the well. She reached for her brother and pulled him off the ground. She drug him out of the well house and her mother followed. When Souta could stand on his own, he looked up and yelled, ducking behind Kagome. When she saw what had made Souta yell, her eyes went wide and she fainted.

* * *

Kurama was at the bottom of the shrine steps when he heard the scream. He sighed and hurried up the stairs. Youko snickered in the back of his mind and did a mental dance.

'Going to be a hero,' he sang then added in his normal voice, 'It was probably just an insect.'

'Youko,' Kurama sighed, 'she sounded as if someone had just gotten hurt.'

'Probably a petty human accident then.'

'Youko,' Kurama warned and mentally growled when Youko snickered.

'Fine, I'll be silent when you rescue the human wench.'

Kurama finally reached the top and saw a woman dragging a boy away from a small building followed by another woman who looked to be in shock. The looked over at him and yelled then ducked behind the first woman. She looked up at him and seemed very surprised, and then fainted. She landed face down, so she more likely than not have a busted lip.

When the older woman saw him she shrieked and moved forward to shield the boy and the woman that fainted.

"Don't come any nearer!" she yelled. "My daughter and my son have done nothing to you, and neither have I!"

"Please," Kurama said, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture, "I meant no harm. I heard the scream from the bottom of the stairs. I was on my way to meet with the keeper of this shrine." He started forward when she nodded and let his fall to his sides. He knelt down beside the woman's daughter and checked her pulse. It was a little slower than normal. He shook his head picked up the girl. The woman sighed and started toward her house.

'I can't believe she trusts you,' Youko commented.

'Neither can I,' Kurama replied.

"You must be Minamino Shuuichi. Grandfather said you were meeting with him today. You're a little early." She walked up to the door and waited for him and Souta. They all entered the house and she shut the door behind them.

"My name is Higurashi Aiko. My daughter's name is Kagome, and this is Souta." She had pulled Souta into a one-armed hug with her arm around his shoulder. "Just take her upstairs and lay her down in her room. Her door should be open." Aiko turned away and went into what Kurama supposed was the kitchen.

Kurama looked at the stairs in front of him and sighed. There weren't that many, but they were steep. He sighed and made his way around a puddle of tea and up the stairs. He turned at top and looked down the hall. None of the doors were open.

Youko growled in his mind. 'This is some trick!'

'No it is not,' Kurama said in attempt to calm the kitsune.

'Yes it is,' Youko argued.

Kurama went to the second door and shifted Kagome to where he was holding her with one arm and she was laying over his shoulder. She groaned when he moved and figured she was now just asleep and would be waking up soon. He opened her door and went over to her bed. He sat down and moved her to her bed, and then he tried to stand. There was sharp pain on his head and he imediately sat back down. He twisted and looked down at her hand; she had a fistful of his hair. It was his turn to groan and he moved so that he was sitting on the floor leaning against her bed.

* * *

Checat: Yay! Done with this chapter! I'll write more later! 


	3. Awake and Thinking

Checat: Here's chapter three. I think it's longer than the other two, but I'm not entirely sure. This was written during school. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha (duh)

* * *

Awake and Thinking

Kagome opened her eyes, sat up and looked around. The first thing she noticed was the red-headed boy sitting on the floor beside her bed. She 'eeped' and scooted away, still holding his hair (which she failed to notice).

He yelped and turned, sliding onto the bed, and grabbed her hand, trying to pry his hair out of her hand. Kagome let go and pointed at him accusingly.

"Why did you seal the well, half-breed!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Kurama was thoroughly confused. Well? Half-breed?

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid you're mistaken. I was merely-"

Kagome cut him off with a glare then blew up.

"LIAR!" she screamed, shaking her head. "You're a liar! You sealed the well so that I couldn't go back! You wanted to keep me from him!" she continued screaming incoherently.

Kurama had backed away with his hands up.

'You're acting like a criminal-' Youko started.

'-that does not know what they have done wrong,' Kurama finished.

Kagome didn't stop screaming until Aiko came rushing into the room. Aiko wrapped her arms around Kagome and tried to calm her by rubbing circles on her back with one hand and massaging her head with the other. She looked over at Kurama apologetically. She mouthed I'll tell you later.' Kurama nodded and left the room.

He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He stood by the by the sink with his arms propped on the counter and his head in his hands. He sighed and closed his eyes so that he could think clearly.

'Youko, you are not helping.'

'Ah,' he could feel Youko's grin. 'Helping with what?'

'I'm warning you, Youko. I ordered a new show to make you watch. It's worse than the others.' Kurama inwardly smirked when Youko cringed.

'Fine.' Kurama felt Youko recede to the back of their mind.

Souta had been standing in kitchen doorway for a while. He got tired of waiting to be noticed, so he made his presence known very cautiously.

He walked over to Kurama and said while tugging on Kurama's sleeve, "Hi, I'm Souta, Kagome's little brother. You saw me earlier, but you were carrying Kagome because you made her faint, so I couldn't talk to you. Are you a demon? Most of Kagome's friends have something to do with them. Do you know Inuyasha, or are you from this time?" Souta would've asked Kurama what his name was, but Kurama left too quickly when Aiko yelled for Souta to come upstairs.

* * *

T.B.C. 


	4. AN

A/N: Sorry people, but I'm gonna have to take this story down so that I can do some revisions and such. It's also not going in the direction I wanted it to go, so some things will definately be changed. I'm really sorry! 


End file.
